Demonata Short stories
by Gothic Wolfie
Summary: A series of one-shots and short stories for the demonata series by Darren Shan, will have a lot of OCs and Kernel Fleck rated T for violence and gore.
1. True Calling

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Demonata or it's characters, only Shetani.**

**This is not my best fanfic, its one of the first ones I uploaded in my old set of stories so i think its a good year or so old. Anyway, I've changed the ending a little and rewritten some sentences but there are no major changes.**

**

* * *

**

**True Calling**

Shetani surveyed the webbed land from behind a large boulder, her eyes focused on the large castle ahead of her.

"I have to get there" her eyes fell to the demons gathered at the front of the castle, her six reptilian red eyes narrowed and she hissed with frustration. She grabbed a rock with each of her four hands and made sure that her long grey hair was out of her eyes.

She glanced at the castle and saw its lord and master standing by a window. He was looking right at her!

"You know I'm here then..." She started running straight at the demons, "COME ON THEN!"

OOO

"She's actually trying it" Vein gasped as the young velociraptor half-demon ripped her way through her masters other servants. Lord Loss frowned as he scanned the land behind the battling demons.

"She is alone" he said with a hint of surprise.

"Where are you going Master?" Vein asked as she trotted after him.

"To see our guest of course."

OOO

There were demons every side, spitting and snarling at her. Shetani ducked out of the way as another imp ran towards her. She grabbed it by its neck and sent it hurling back into the crowd. She had many cuts and gashes, the worst being her shredded right ear. She had lost most of her fingers and a lot of blood. Shetani swayed and her eyes started to mist.

_This is it... At least I don't have to work for that slave driver anymore..._

OOO

The young half-demon, a young child by their standards, coward in the middle of a circle of his familiars as Lord Loss cleared a path. Lord Loss stopped in front of her and waited for her to see him, but she just coward with her eyes closed, waiting to be torn to pieces. Growing impatient he grabbed her throat and each of her limbs in his hands and tugged sharply. The demon screamed and her red eyes snapped open.

"I expected more of you Shetani" Lord Loss said sullenly, "but you have obviously been spying and I can't let you go back to Beranabus with that information."

Shetani snarled and started to say something, but her words turned to screams as Lord Loss ripped one of her arms away. The girl shrieked and struggled madly.

"NO STOP!!!!" Shetani roared as another of her arms was torn away. "I. SAID. STOP!!!!!" Her eyes blazed with red light and Lord Loss released her, clutching his head. Shetani glared at him and Lord Loss smirked back.

"I see, so you have finally realised where you belong." Shetani bared her fangs and tried to back away, but she was surrounded by familiars on all sides, their master righted himself and began to glide towards her. She snarled weakly, wishing that they would just hurry up and kill her. She flinched and shook violently as Lord Loss reached towards her again, but he just picked her up and carried her back to castle, like a grotesque parent carrying its child.

"Wha... What?" The young she-demon tried to cringe away, wary of some horrible, painful trick.

"Do not worry, Shetani. I will not harm you at this moment. You have a very interesting gift, back there you showed me everything that has happened to you, and why you came here."

"You mean...?"

"Yes, I think I will make use of you."

* * *

**OK I need some opinions on this, does anyone think i should make Shetani one of Lord Loss' relatives (like a daughter or niece) or just have her as a powerful familiar?**

**Plz review.**


	2. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own demonata or its characters, I only own Shetani.**

**This is based at some point between Demon Thief and Lord Loss, it is in Shetani's point of veiw. There is quiet a lot of violence in this one, just to warn people.**

* * *

**The Truth**

She raced through the shadows, a barely visible pale shape against the darkness, her bright red eyes set with murderous intent. Her orders where clear, bring the boy back alive the magician, either way. Her mouth split into a fanged grin, she was going to do everything in her power to make sure the magician ended up dead, even if she had to tear the boy apart as well, she could take the punishment.

Five centuries had passed since she escaped from him, five centuries learning and training and growing more powerful by the day. She was stronger now; she would let him know that, she would make him pay. Her master had warned her not to let him resort to transforming, but he would never need to know what she did. She wanted to drag his true form out of him, so that everyone could see what he was, a heartless beast, just like her.

She cast her mind out, like she had done many times before, and sensed every consciousness within five kilometres of her. The bugs that she could crush easily with a careless swing of her feet or tails, the immense sky demons which would do the same to her, the remnants of the familiars of this world's late master, and the humans just a kilometre away. She hissed triumphantly and bound forwards in the direction of her prey.

It didn't take her long to cover the distance, now she was hidden in the arms of a valley of rocks, moving closer and closer to the figure sitting on the rock in front of her. She hated him, she hated everything about him, and she was going to use him as a scratching-post.

She staggered back and squealed in pain, desperately scratching the red fired away from her vulnerable eyes as the old man in front of her span around, that all too familiar superior grin on his face.

"It fell for it!" Large hands wrapped around her long, reptilian neck, aiming to crush the life out of her with one movement. She hissed in annoyance and whipped out her tails, wrapping one around each of her attackers arms and his head. She jerked sharply and heard satisfying popping sounds as both arms were pulled out of their sockets; the man shrieked and released her throat, trying desperately to bite the tail wrapped around his throat. The demon smiled maliciously, the humans eyes narrowed and he smiled back, the look on his face clearly showing that he thought he had won.

She swung her large clawed hand out in time to catch the other humans head as he came sprinting towards her, the metal spikes crumbling to dust as the human looked up at her wide-eyed. She cast out and smashed into the mental barriers protecting their minds, reducing them to rubble; she streamed in wave after wave of piercing mental shrieks, designed to send them mad or fry their brains inside their skulls, whichever came first.

The pillar of rock cracked and shook violently as she was smashed against it, the humans falling from her grasp and pathetically crawling behind the one who had saved their pitiful lives.

"That's enough Shetani."

"I'm surprised you recognise me in this form Beranabus" Shetani said calmly as she glared at the aged magician.

"Shark! Dervish! Are you ok?"

"Do we bloody look ok?"

"We're fine Kernel." She pricked her ears up at that statement; that was the kid he wanted. She could have easily darted forwards and snatched the child from right in front of them, but instead she used telekinesis to shoot a small rock at the magicians head. He flicked it away with the back of his hand, a bored expression on his face.

"Is that a-" he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as all four of her firsts collided with his stomach, pushing the breathe from his body and sending him staggering back. The next few minutes were a blur of fists and flashes of magic and blood as the two powerful creatures fought, tearing and slashing at each other, both determined not to lose.

"How did you get so strong?" Beranabus asked as he slouched against the rocks clutching his bleeding side.

"Losing track of time as you get senile old man?" She smirked as she hung back to savour her victory, her bottom left arm was bleeding and useless and she was out of breathe but otherwise she was unharmed.

"Don't you ever look back on what you're doing? Your part human to, don't you feel at least a little remorse?"

"What's this" she sneered "some pathetic attempt to lengthen your life, heh, it's useless."

"What exactly have you gained since you joined Lord Loss?"

"Everything! Status, respect, power-"

"But that isn't what you want is it? That isn't what's going to make you happy! What you've always wanted, what you still want, is a family!"

"I have a family!!!"

"Tch, the second you do something to justify it Lord Loss will tear you to shreds and feed you to his familiars!"

"Shut up! He made me feel like I belonged! He listened to me! He gave me power so I could kill you! I'm more powerful than you'll ever be so just SHUT UP!!!" She couldn't remember the last time she had lost control, but as she snarled monstrously and charged forwards she realised that she really didn't care.

She was going to kill him. She was going to rip him limb from limb. She stopped in her tracks as a smaller shape placed itself firmly between her and her target. Her demon side screamed blue murder, demanding blood and death, but her human side was holding it back as she looked at the boy in front of her. His eyes were wide and full of fear but he stood there anyway, holding her crazed gaze and determinedly standing his ground.

An image suddenly flashed across her mind, a memory from so long ago she thought it had been lost forever. A very young girl stood defensively in front of her mother, defiantly facing the men bearing down on them. The child in front of her had the exact same look, he reminded her of, of, of... He reminded her of herself.

She collapsed and clutched her head willing the images to go away, wishing that she didn't remember. Ignore the humans, her demon side and her orders she clawed to her feet and staggered away, tears rolling from all six of her eyes. She ran as far as she could before she had to stop. She flung her head back, opened her jaws, and screamed to the sky, putting all of her hate and frustration into that single cry. She was also trying to hide the truth, Beranabus had been completely right.

* * *

**Poor Shetani, all she wants is a family. perfect song for this moment: Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park**

**Plz review**


End file.
